Tristan's Story
by Mytheye
Summary: A young boy, with no idea of what destiny in store for him. Rated T for later chapters.


Chapter 1! I am so excited to be writing this, the idea has been with me for ages now, and I know it's not going to be fantastic, but please, feel free to review, I love constructive criticism!

***I love Assassins Creed, BUT IT DOESN'T BELONG TO ME, ALL RIGHTS GO TO UBISOFT* **

**CHAPTER 1: High Seas**

Tristan Auditore breathed in the scent of seawater as the waves splashed up at his face. The light mist was refreshing to him, even though he had been on a boat for the past week. His fingers dug into the oak siding of the ship, his hands coarse and rough compliments of no proper washing. He brushed his bangs to the side, chestnut hair dry because of the salt in the air. He leaned over the railing, peering through the fog ahead.

"_Soon,"_ he thought. _"Soon I will be home."_

Tristan was a tall boy, and had an athletic figure. He had a chestnut brown shag, and big hazel eyes to match. His teeth were slightly parted at the front, and he had a long oval face with a light brown stubble running down the sides of his face, starting at his temples. He was very handsome, and normally had girls trailing him, but never did he feel a spark for any of them. He was different, but he knew what he wanted in life.

Tristan slumped down, back facing the wooden barrier that separated his body from the cool waters. His head was pounding from lack of food and dehydration, but he knew that soon this would all fade away. After spending 8 months at his all boys' private school in Florence, he was finally ready to settle down for a few months in Venice. Even better, he would be staying with his uncle, and guardian, Ezio.

He had lived with is uncle for many years, since his parents were killed when he was very young. He was never told much about how they died, only that they were murdered by a group of people called the Templars, for reasons that no one would ever tell him. But this summer, it was all going to change. He had just turned 17, and he wanted to know more. HE needed to know more. About how his parents died and why they died. And he knew exactly who had the answers.

It all started when his uncle sent him word that he would not be returning to Venice for the schools festival break. He was simply told it was because there was trouble back home, and none of his questions after that were answered. In fact, after that, his uncle only wrote to him scarcely, in which Tristan figured was out of fear that he would ask questions. But the most curious thing didn't happen until just a few weeks before the summer holidays.

Tristan was sitting in his "secret garden." He had found it the first year he went to school in Venice, being an adventurous boy like all Auditore's should be, and he claimed it himself, for it appeared to him that no one had been to it in a number of years. It was surrounded by high walls, with much ivy growing up the sides, and he even found a treasure chest from what looked like long ago, for it held currency he had never seen. But as I was saying, he was lying on the stone bench in the corner of the garden, when he heard a crash on the other side of the wall, where no one regularly went, since it was extremely close to the water. But as he glanced over the wall, he only saw a figure in a white cloak dashing after a man. A man he recognized in fact, he was one of the nobles of Venice, and his son attended the school Tristan went to.

Of course, after Tristan saw this, he could not help but follow, for he was an Auditore, and always craved adventure. So with all of his strength, he boosted himself up onto a nearby rooftop, and from there started to sprit and jump from rooftop to rooftop (this was something called "free running", an activity his uncle had educated him in at a very early age). He sprinted and leapt from villa to villa, till he finally saw the hooded figure drop into an alleyway in front of him, and a muffled cry of pain. His eyes widened, and his heart started to beat fast, but he was able to control it, and quietly peeked his head over the siding, staring down at the white hooded man on top of the noble, who was cursing him in Italian, and bleeding heavily from the stomach. Finally the hooded figure spoke…

"Tell me now Berenze… Was Lorenzo involved in the murder plot? And is he after their son? Are his spies in Venice? Is he after the blade? PARLERE!" The noble just chuckled and cursed the hooded figure. And then, Tristan heard a light thud as the nobles head hit the ground. The assassin lifted his hood, only to reveal to Tristan a great shock. There stood his uncle Ezio, standing over the dead man, muttering a prayer. Tristan could not believe his eyes. His uncle, the man who had taken care of him forever, the man that told him to avoid violence whenever possible, was standing there not 15 feet from Tristan. His hands drenched in a red substance Tristan knew all too well. And then Tristan did the only thing he could.

He ran. As fast as his feet could carry him. He ran back to his secret garden and sat himself of the stone bench. He still couldn't believe it. He had just witnessed a murder, by none other than his uncle. An Assassination. But what was he talking about? Murder Plot? Spies in Venice? Murder of their son… wait… could it be? No, it couldn't be about his parents… could it?

His mind was all a blur, but he finally came to a conclusion within himself that his uncle would know more. And he just had to tell Tristan. He was tired of living in a pool of questions; it was time for them to be answered. And he knew, for once he knew for sure his uncle had the answers.

The loud bell brought him back from his flashback to real life. He peered over the rail, to see the port of Venice come into sight. He stood up and brushed the dirt off his shirt. He smiled as he knew, soon his questions would be answered, and soon, he would be home, next to his uncle, like old times. And he would find about his parents. His past. His history.

What Tristan didn't know was that he had stumbled upon something that had been hidden for 17 years. Something he was not to find out. For Tristan was in grave danger, and he didn't even know it yet.

**Well, hope you guys liked it! As I said before PLEASE REVIEW! I'm hoping for another chapter to be up soon, so if you're interested, stay posted! **

**Keep your heads full of thoughts and your pens full of ink…**

_**Mytheye xoxo**_


End file.
